


floral

by onceuponaplot



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge - November 2014 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponaplot/pseuds/onceuponaplot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Challenge Day 9/30</p>
<p>The guy’s friend is waiting patiently, examining the ridiculous assortment with an unreadable expression. Bruce can’t tell if he’s about to burst out laughing again or if he’s planning the best ways to never let the little guy forget about this odd development.</p>
            </blockquote>





	floral

The arrangement is easily half the size of the guy – Steve, going by the name on his student ID – standing on the other side of the counter, if not more. It’s huge – large woven basket with a wide assortment of flowers that easily add a foot to the thing’s total height.

Steve looks floored, staring at the huge bundle of flowers sitting on the counter, and the guy standing next to him – dark jeans and darker hair tied back in a bun – looks about ready to collapse on the floor laughing.

“Stevie,” the guy wheezes a minute later, “Stevie, who sent you this?”

Bruce, because he’s helpful likes that, helps Steve to find the card tucked between some daisies and daffodils. His brows furrow as he reads whatever’s written there, eyes flicking briefly to the flowers before they focus on the card once more.

Steve’s friend is waiting patiently, examining the ridiculous assortment with an unreadable expression. Bruce can’t tell if he’s about to burst out laughing again or if he’s planning the best ways to never let Steve forget this odd development.

“Even _I_ don’t get you this many flowers, punk.”

Punk, Bruce thinks, is not the word he would use to describe the tiny guy in oversized flannel and thick-rimmed glasses that anyone would have a hard time describing as anything but ‘hipster’. Punk is, in fact, probably the last word he would think of.

“You _don’t_ get me flowers, Bucky,” Steve mutters, flipping the card over in his hand.

Bucky rolls his eyes, crowds in close behind the smaller man so he can squint at the card himself. “Well, yeah. I know better. You’d be wheezing in like ten minutes. So who’s trying to get on your good side?”

“You remember the guy who hit my bike when we were at the gallery last month?” Steve asks.

“Sorta. Tony Park or something, right? Wait a sec - this is from _him_? He just scratched the paint a little, there wasn’t even a dent!”

Steve hands the card over, and Bruce hides his burst of laughter with a cough when Bucky’s eyes bug out.

The two start whispering back and forth, and Bruce would really love to see this play out some more, but it’s at that moment that a group of what are obviously freshmen show up at the package pickup center.

“Excuse me,” Bruce says. Bucky and Steve glance up at him, broken from their conversation. “Sorry, but I have to help the next people in line. You’re going to have to figure out the flowers somewhere else.”

Bruce watches, curiosity still piqued, as Bucky picks up the basket and follows Steve from the building, neck craned so he can see around the flowers. He shakes his head as they disappear from sight and the pack of freshmen approaches, chattering loudly.

The sad thing is, he can’t even say it’s the oddest thing he’s seen this week.


End file.
